Aleu's Famlily
by Sharic-G-Shepherd
Summary: Aleu, after leaving Alaska as the alpha of wolves pack, leads the life of a respected leader. During one of the hunts, she found an abandoned human baby in a sled, she decides to take a child and take care of him, just like shes own child. Soon the conditions force the pack to return to Alaska. A story inspired by "The Jungle Book". Collaboration with JustASteveGut
1. Cry in the woods

**Chapter 1: Cry in the woods**

[...] "Are you sure that's what you want?" Balto asked looking worried at his daughter. "Yes Dad ... it's my destiny ..." Aleu said confidently even though she felt uneasy. "I trust you, but I don't want you to leave ... what will I tell your mother?" Wolfdog said trying to stay strong and not to shed a tear. "Tell her the truth, I'm sure she will understand." Aleu said approaching her father's chest and nuzzled him. "Be careful, you don't know what might happen to you there." Balto said when he nuzzled his daughter back. " I love you Dad." A tear rolled down her cheek. "I love you too." Wolfdog said when he looked at his daughter pack slowly drifting on ice. "I think you must go ..." He said quietly, Aleu looked at the pack. "Yes, I know, tell mom that I love her." Aleu said when she stood on the shore and jumped into the water. Balto watched her all the time until she reached her pack and they helped her get on a piece of ice, he was worried but he cant do anything to stop her. Aleu looked towards her father with tears in her eyes. "I hope to see you again, Dad." She was looking at her father until he disappeared behind the fog.

Nearly a year has passed since the father and daughter had shared the finals moments together, but that was not her focus at the moment, "okay, Nuk you and three other wolves try flanking this caribou, Nala take the rest of the party and move in from the side, and I'll kite it to the edge of the river," the two wolves nodded, "yes Alpha!" They readily obeyed. As the hunting party began splitting up, the ground beneath the hybrid gave way, causing her to fall into a dark cavern, "Aleu!' Her wolves rushed to their leader's aid, "I'm fine, don't worry about me, the hunt is our top priority, food's running low, so go on without me. You guys catch this thing, I'll find a way out and meet you at the dens," the wolves hated to, but they left to do as told by their alpha. Her orders came first, and they were going to fulfill those orders.

The wolfdog walked through the dark, cold cavern, "sweet Aniu, this place is dark..." she stopped when she saw a light... and the faint cries of a child? Aleu rushed towards the light, and stopped dead in her tracks, "holy shit!" What she saw before her was a beaten sled, dried splotches of blood everywhere near the sled, and paw prints splattered across the ground. The baby's cris seemed to reasonate from the abandoned sled. Upon looking into the cargo bed of the sled, she saw a bay wrapped up in a blanket, "hey there little guy," the baby stopped crying at the sight of her face, and actually reached out to touch her face. Aleu got closer to see if the baby was injured, "why are you a cute little guy?" She immediately froze when the baby hugged her face. Her heart began to melt by such an action, "well, no human has ever wanted to adopt me," she paused for a second, "but I will not do the same as those humans did. You will be well taken care of," said the alpha as she picked up the young one, and then began finding her way to her loyal hunting party.

**_To be continued..._**

**_..._**

**JustASteveGut A/N: wow, my first proper collaboration with somebody. Thank you Player2Daniel for inviting me on this ride. I normally sit in my own little corner on here, but it's a blast to get out of the comfort zone every now and then. Hope y'all are as pumped for this as I am!**

**Player2Daniel A/N: Hello everyone! I hope this short chapter encouraged you to read the rest of the story. I am very happy that JustASteveGut agreed to this collaboration, we hope you will be as delighted with the story as we are while creating it! **

**_Important information for those interested in When I was a Pup the next chapter coming soon. I need some time beacouse WIWAP will be connected to this story. _**

* * *

Chapter1:Cry in the woods/27.11.2019


	2. My responsibility

**Chapter 2: My responsibility**

Aleu on the way back to dens was happy as never before, pack is like a family for her but having her own child is different. For the first time in her life she felt her maternal instinct. Suddenly her well-being disappeared, her ears rose and she listened to the surroundings, she heard something and the bushes began to move. She put the baby and stood over him and began to growl, she was afraid that the wolves that attacked the baby's sled came back. Contrary to her approval, there wasnt any enemy, there was her good friend. "Oh, I finally found you alpha. Are you all right?" Nuk asked as he left the bush. "Nuk, you scared me! And yeah, we're fine." She stepped back and checked if the baby was okay. "We?" He asked and came closer to Aleu and looked what was wrapped in a blanket. "Is this a human pup ?!" He said and started backing away. "Alpha, you know I never question your opinion, but you can't steal a human pup!" Nuk said for fear that people would start hunting wolves to avenge their child. "Calm down, I didn't kidnap him. He was left alone in the sled, and there were a lot of blood stains all around, I think another pack attacked that sled." She touched baby's nose, and made him laugh, and she feels how strong her heart started beating. "I couldn't leave him to die," Aleu said to reassure her friend. "Do you want to keep him?" He asked uncertainly when he came over again to see the baby. "Yes, from now on he will be part of the pack, and my son." Alpha said and raised her child. "It's getting late, let's go home," She said and they headed for the dens.

Several days later

Being the leader of a wolf pack, now the mother of a human pup obviously did bring some amount of backlash, but they went with Aleu's wishes of taking care of the human as it never truly did cause any harm, and so they didn't really argue against it, "Alpha, I know you are taking care of a human pup at this very moment, but the caribou's numbers are dwindling significantly since we've arrived in this new area," said her well trusted advisor, "I am aware of this issue, but I have thought ahead, once the path over the great river forms once again, we shall go upon it once more for a better chance of survival, "Alpha! You just can't stay in here and take care of a brat like that all day, you have duties you must fulfill," yelled an angry, familiar wolf, "I know, I know get Nala in here to take care of him, and I shall head to your wishes Niju," Niju stormed out of the den quite angrily, "I will get the wolf you request m'lady," said Geo. Once Nala showed up, Aleu got up to do her daily task, as she walked from the den she could hear Nala's joy of taking care of the youth, "he'll be fine."

"Okay Niju, what do you wanted to talk about," Aleu said as she approached the gathering of the most important wolves. "The first problem is that you care more about the human pup than about the pack," Niju said, still angry. "I came to hear about the real problems, not the nonsense you think up," she said, waiting for one of the other wolves to say anything. One of the wolves looked at Niju nervously, expecting a quarrel about what he was about to say, he lowered his head and gathered courage in himself. "We obtained the skin of a young caribou as you asked," he said uncertainly. "Don't tell me you sent the best squad to get the skin for your brat!" Niju shouted in even more rage than ever before. "Don't call him a brat! Hes my son and you have to respect him. And yes I sent the best squad for the skin, it's winter and I don't want him to get sick," Aleu said confidently by sure that she had done well. "You are incompetent and your ignorance and stupidity will lose us all!" Niju said and left with fury. "Anyone else want to say something about my incompetence ?!" Aleu shouted as she looked at the others. "Alpha, we understand what it's like to have children, but for a reason they are born in spring and summer, in winter we need to focus on survival." Aleu gave him a forgiving look. "You're right, I talk to Nala if she would like to spend more time with Kel, and I will try to focus,"

Months have passed since Kel had became a member of their pack. While Nala did watch over him, Aleu did spend quite an enormous chunk of time she wasn't spending giving orders, or resolving any problems in the pack, with her child until one faithful day, ,"Alpha! The pathway across the great river has formed once more!" Aleu's face contorted into that of from a mother to that of a leader, "get the others and tell them to prepare for the trek across, I shall prepare for such a journey myself," her beta nodded and ran off to get the pack to prepared for the long, long run. This was quite easy as the only thing, or person she wanted to bring back was Kel. Luckily for the hybrid, humans grew at a slower rate than pups did, so carrying him by the caribou skin was quite an easy task, "Alpha! Everyone is prepared," informed Nuk as he held a large bone in his mouth, his prized possession, "we shall now leave at once then," with a small grunt, she lifted up the human pup, "are you sure you do not wish for one of our stronger wolves to carry him m'am?" Asked her friend with some concern, "I don't need assistance, he is my responsibility, so I will not want to burden anyone with having to carry him," he nodded. Once his leader passed,Nuk followed her flank as they began to embark on the journey ahead.

**_To be continued..._**

**JustASteveGut A****/N: and... that's a wrap. I'm having. A blast writing this so far, I'll go now, see ya.**

**Player2Daniel A/N: Another chapter especially for you! I hope you like it. See you next time!**

* * *

My responsibility/01.12.2019


	3. Sound of the sea

**Chapter 3: Sound of the sea**

The whole pack set up on the shore and waited for the order. Aleu put Kel on the ground to check if he is okay once again. "Don't worry sweetheart, we'll be in a real home soon," Kel hugged her muzzle and chuckled, Aleu smiled and looked at the pack members "We have a difficult path ahead, but don't lose hope, on the other side, there is a chance for a better life. Hope we don't have to come back here again, its its not a good place for us," She looked at Kel, "Let's go," Aleu picked Kel up and started running ahead, using maximum of her agility and speed, but running with that heavy "package" on ice wasnt as easy as she thought. Most wolves began to overtake her, soon after she ran at the very end, but she wasnt alone, there was the only friend she could count on - Nuk. "Are you sure you don't want help? The patch is still long, you look tired," Aleu shook her head to refuse help. "I am by your side, I will help you when you need ... But what I will do with my bone ..." Nuk said when they ran ahead, Aleu rolled only rolled her eyes and focused on running.

The pack was making a good distance on their own home, it seemed to be going very smoothly, if you're not caring something like a human child, and if you were already tired from carrying him the first leg of the trip. But although Aleu was exhausted, she did not ask Nuk for help. "Aleu? Are you all right? You look exhausted...give me Kel and you will take my bone," Nuk suggested when he noticed how much Aleu was struggling not to fall from exhaustion, but Aleu stubbornly believed that carrying Kel was her duty, so she refused again by shaking her head. "Aleu please, although stop for a moment to rest," Aleu just looked at him with a furtive glance and started running faster, it was very rare for any wolf to call her by her actual name, but that wasnt a problem for her, she got used to that Nala and Nuk are using her name. "I can do it, it's just a few miles ..." She looked at Kel, who was sleeping despite the turbulence. "... My duty is to protect you and be your her-" Suddenly the ice under Aleu broke, her hind paws fell into the water and Kel, who was still wrapped in caribou skin, fell out of her mouth. "Kel, no!" Aleu screamed in terror, which made Kel start crying even harder, as she tried desperately to climb back on the ice. "oh shit!" Yelled Nuk as he dropped his bone and ran towards his alpha's aid, "I gotcha!" He grabbed the human pup by the caribou skin, and focused on steadying his footing. "Aleu, how can I help you?" Nuk asked when he took Kel to a safe distance. "Calm him down, don't come to me beacouse you may fall into the water too," she said when she was almost on the ice. Nuk began to gently lick the baby's face to calm him down, as it turned out it was a good idea. Finally, Aleu managed to get back on the ice, she lay down and began to crawl towards Nuk and Kel, as long as she got to the safe distance."oh sweet Aniu that was close!" She shook her fur from ice-cold water and lay down next to Kel. "You managed to calm him down, not everyone manages to do it," For Nuk, the opportunity arose about which he dreamed he could lie close to Aleu, but no just close to her, he have to lay on her to warm her up . "Let's rest for a while and then we'll go, but let me carry Kel this time," Nuk said as he enjoyed the nice moment of closeness between him and Aleu. "Okay, so I'll carry your ... where's your bone?" She started looking around but the bone was gone. "She probably fell into the water, don't worry, your and Kel's life is more important than stupid bone..." Nuk said as he gently put his head next to Aleu's head and they both looked at Kel.

Thanks to Nuk's help with carrying her child, the rest of the journey was quite the easy one. Nuk didn't appear to struggle one bit with carrying Kel and not slipping at the same time, "I swear once this whole thing is over, I will hunt down the largest caribou I can on my own, and I'll have to give it to Nuk as a thank you for his help," she mumbled as she saw the pack's old home looming over her. Finally their long, long journey could come to an end, and she can repay her friend for helping her immensely with saving Kel's life, "look! Our old den site!" Yelled one of the ever so grateful wolves,"looks like it," called out another as they picked up the pace. Once the pack reached the shore of their new old home, they took a moment to recollect themselves, "you all stay here, there is something I must find," the wolfdog walked off for something they didn't know, "Nala, stick with Nuk and Kel for me," "yes m'am!"

Niju laid a fair distance away from the rest of his pack while his comrade rested, "if only there was some way to get rid of the damn mutt, "I believe there is," the wolf turned to the sight of a stunning she-wolf, "and why should I trust you?" Questioned the already suspicious canine, "it's quite simple, there's a pack I want completely wiped off the Earth, you want to get rid of the alpha. Why don't we fulfill both our wishes with one simple plan?" Niju began the smile, "you've got me now," the she wolf was pleased with how ready he was to take her offer. The wolf awaited for the plan to be spat out to him, "it's quite easy to do. While that human's mother is sleeping, you take him, unharmed, and bring him to me. I will take that little brat to the pack I wish to see brought down to its knees, and then she'll declare war, "oh ho ho, I think we have ourselves a deal," the two smirked at such a simple, yet possibly effective plan to get what both parties want.

**_To be continued..._**

**JustASteveGut A/N: That's a rap. Thanks for reading the 3rd chapter in this story. I have nothing else to say, so I'll f* now.**

**Player2Daniel A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter! Itd interesting who is this white she-wolf... any ideas?**

* * *

Sound of the sea/05.12.2019


	4. Snow, dust and wolves

**Chapter 4:**** Snow, dust and wolves**

The she-wolf stood on a pedestal as her pack stared loyally, awaiting her next actions, "this pack has stolen a pup, we shall strike them when they least expect it," the pack howled, ready for the upcoming war, Aleu almost smiled for they truly were there for her when she needed it. One of the wolves rosed their paw, "but how will we strike the Wolf Valley? "That is why I have arranged a meeting with their neighbour's pack. And negotiate with them," she turned to head out, "Nala, watch the pack while I attend to this meeting," her friend nodded dutifully, while the she wolf walked off into the wilderness.

Coming up upon the spot most pack leaders come to discuss topics had finally came into view. Once she finally reached the large stone, she howled, and began to wait for this other alpha to finally show up. Aleu strained her eyes as a rough strongly built wolf came into view, followed by a husky, "now, Orion, you didn't have to escort me here," she calmly said as he took a seat, "but alpha, I only did this just in case this one before us strikes, "nonsense, we are both well aware of the wolf's code, so let us act civilly. " the wolfdog just looked with an awestruck expression, "greetings, I am Snow," he bowed respectfully, "I am Aleu, I''ve come to discuss my pack staying with yours until our pack and the Wolf Valley's disagreement is over," the dog nodded, "tell me, what is this disagreement about?" The hybrid sighed, "they stole something very dear to me, a human pup I've recently taken into my care."

Snow closed his eyes in order to think... a wolf taking care of a human was news to him, "you're bringing two entire packs to war, potentially mine for housing your pack, for a personal reason," he looked slightly less respectful, "you're going be all caught up in this mess, that you'll probably end up missing something else important." The husky turned to his guard, "go consult elders for their thoughts on this, it would be of great use for guidance in this," Orion nodded and turned and ran off, "now we shall wait."

The younger canine waited impatiently, this mutt was wasting precious time that could be used to save Kel "greetings, Alpha," said a group of elderly wolves, their eyes spoke of wisdom. They stopped just a few meters away from the two leaders, "we have come to a conclusion that it wouldn't cause harm to let her pack srat with ours for just a few days," taking a deep breath, he looked dead into Aleu's eyes, "your pack may stay for three days. Cause any trouble and you're gone, "noted," responded Aleu as she turned to get her pack, "thank you, Solaris. I do not believe I'd make a good choice regardless of what you thought," the elder wolf chuckled, "I think you're right on that one, Snow. Let us just hope we aren't dragged into any bloodshed," the elder motioned the group to head back without him, "hopefully this will end in no bloodshed what-so-ever."

"Thank you very much Snow, you are doing me a big favor," Aleu said and bowed. "I'll be right back to introduce you to my pack." She said and went towards her pack. She stood on the stone and began to speak. "Okay listen, everyone, for three days we will be under the control of another pack, you are to obey their Alpha. Be good or we will be kicked out. I, Nala, Niju and Nuk will take care of the rescue of stolen pup." The crowd was slightly surprised, but supported the leader. "Why are we putting ourselves under the control of another pack?" A voice from the crowd asked. "Our territory has been taken by the Wolf Valley, you must have a place to sleep and where to hide." Aleu said and left the stone. "Let's go wolves!" she said and led her little pack towards Snow.

She bowed again. "Here is my pack, there are not many of us, but we are experienced and good hunters." Aleu said. "Your pack will be safe with us ... but even if they are experienced hunters, you won't have the chance to beat Wolf Valley with that amount." Snow said looking at the wolfdog. "Wolf Valley has occupied most of the area also our territory. Many packs are under the pressure and sovereignty of Wolf Valley, isn't that a problem for you?"

Niju began storming up to the two alphas as they conversed after he realized just exactly what this pack's leader was, a god damn dog, and this pack was pathetic enough to be led by the even more pathetic mutt, "Alpha! Do you really us to stay with this pack?" Another wolf stepped up, "yeah, a dog isn't fit for a leader, no offense alpha," several other members of her pack agreed with what was being said by those opposed to the dog. Snow simply sat with a friendly expression, ignoring what the others had said, "sorry about that Snow, even I was shocked when I found out this pack's leader was a purebred husky, "I don't really mind this in the slightest. It doesn't change who I am as a person," he casually waved off the wave of insults coming from Niju's mouth

After arriving at their hosting pack's den site, he was immediately rushed by his daughter, "papa's home!" She barked as Snow dropped to her level, "heya kid-" the pup jumped on his face while giggling, "even his children are mutts!" Yelled Niju, "dad, what's a mutt?" Asked Aniu as she tilted her head, "it's nothing really, now go to your mother while I take our guest to their dens," she bounced off happily. Aleu watched the whole interaction, she began to hope that he wouldn't kick her pack out for insulting his daughter. Solaris came up behind Snow, "I think you should start teaching her to hunt my friend, she'd be a natural at it, "I was thinking that recently, "I'll leave you to tending out guest, is there anything you'd like me to do?" Snow nodded, "an extra hunting party ready, we're feeding more than expected tonight," as he began leading Aleu to her den Niju rushed ahead, "dog, I challenge you for your role as alpha," he growled. Not even flinching he turned to the hybrid, "your den's up ahead, I didn't expect my company to wanna lead my pack."

After a tense feeling was felt through the air. Snow led Niju to the alter, both packs watched as the two took several paces away from each other. The former was calm and collected, Niju was snarling and grinning maliciously, "you think that Niju can take on Snow?" Asked Aleu as she stared. Both canines faced each other, "of course not," said a female wolf, "who are you?" Questioned the wolfdog, "I am Siku, that's my mate fighting down there," they turned their attention to Niju leaping for Snow's throat, the husky avoided the attempt with ease, "man... I swear my sibling would be better at that than you are," he taunted. Nuuk watched as the spectacle took place, "that dog's got some moves..."

After several attempts of going for his foe's throat, Niju decided it was time to play dirty. He slashed the dirt in Snow's direction, only to be pinned down by said canine. Making sure his paw landed on the wolf's head, knocking him out cold... Aleu's pack was shocked, Niju was one of their most talented hunters and he was beaten by mutt, "oh gee, playing fetch with Rosy sure was good exercise," he walked off, "bring him to the medical den," the wolf nodded. Orion took a seat beside Siku, "and you said you only chose him because you loved him," he joked as the she-wolf chuckled, "I did chose him for that reason, but he seems to always be a step ahead of even our most gifted wolves, "you bet, it's like he jumped across human rooftops as a pup with that agility."

The two were still looking at the now empty alter when Snow snuck up behind them, he licked Siku's ears, which she jumped to in response, "hey dear," he said softly, "S-Snow! Don't scare me liked that!" She playfully nipped him on the shoulder. The dog yelped like it was the most painful thing he experienced, "damn, you put up that display in a fight, and next thing you know-" he stopped when the she-wolf had Snow pinned on the ground, the two nuzzled before the ladder let the former back on their feet, "hey Orion, may you lead the my hunting party for tonight? That fight took a bite out of me, "you didn't even get tired!" The husky looked at him with puppy eyes. The bulky wolf sighed, getting the message, "okay fine," he playfully groaned as he padded off.

**JustASteveGut A/N: ****This was quite the long bit. Thank you for enjoying this** **chapter!**

**Sharic_G_Shepherd A/N: Hi guys! In last time im really busy, thats the reason why there's no that many chapters as it used to. Sorry for that, most of this chapter is work of JustASteveGut, so please leave a nice review for him! Also as u may(or not) noticed i changed my profile name, from now on im Sharic_G_Shepherd, why? because im furry. Say what u want, if u have problem with this i dont care, im still the same person.**

**Snow is a JustASteveGut's character, if u want to meet him closer u have to read his stories, especially "Balto and pure breed husky"**


End file.
